


Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty

by heylifeitsemily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Did not plan on making this romantic but here we are, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Multi, RPF, Reader-Insert, and fem! reader and male! reader, each chap has different pronouns, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall asleep during the Extra Life stream, and adorable antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Just Asleep On The Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with She/Her, He/Him and They/Them pronouns, each chapter a different version, and they're in that order. Please check out the Extra Life Campaign, spread the word and donate if you can! Enjoy!
> 
> 03/05/16 Update, just fixing a spelling error, tense mix-ups, and putting in Kdin's preferred pronouns.

At this point, you weren’t really sure how far into the live stream you’d gotten. There wasn’t much to do on a Saturday at work, you and Jon having already finished next week’s t-shirt Tuesday, so you’d arrived to the set around 2 pm.  And it had been 14 hours since then, maybe? Long enough that you should’ve taken a break already, either slept a bit or gotten something to eat.

Barb and Caiti were organizing some sort of exercise break, stretch goals, they’d called it. _Of course it’s a fucking pun._ Your eyes fluttered shut again, and Caiti’s voice started to fade out, coming across as muffled noise. Careful not to draw attention to yourself, you snuck behind the couch, nodding to Kdin before collapsing on the carpet. She peaked over, handing you a pillow.

“Thank you,” you whispered, snuggling into the rooster logo.

_20 minutes. Just a quick nap. 20 minutes._

“What did I just walk into?” Jack’s voice sounded to your left.

And that was the last thing you remember hearing.

* * *

“Holy shit!” Barb exclaimed, stumbling as she passed behind the couch, catching herself at the last second. The bottle of hair dye fell to the ground, forgotten as she stared at the cause of her trip.

Laughter echoed throughout the set, everyone turning to look at her mishap.

“What did you do now?” J.J. joked, tone comically exasperated.

“I tripped over,” she paused, a smile lighting up her face as she gawked at the carpet in front of her. “Y/N?”

“What?” Blaine said, sitting up from the ground.

“She’s just asleep on the carpet!”

Kdin giggled conspiratorially, J.J. chuckling as he verified that you were indeed out cold behind the couch. You lay curled on your side, hood covering most of your face as your fingers tapped faintly against the carpet.

“How long has she been there?” Jack said, getting up to check for himself.

“She clocked out about $10 000 ago, I think.” Kdin said, nodding in your direction.

“Get a camera over here,” Jack called out, motioning to the general vicinity. “This is adorable.”

Adam crossed over with his phone, snapping a few pictures. The stream switched cameras a couple times, Cole eventually moving one over to get your face in the shot. Several ‘aww’s resonated throughout the set and the control room at the sight, a pleasant smile resting on your face.

“Wake her up!” a chorus of voices shouted excitedly.

A couple seconds passed, various people arguing about whether or not to wake you, when Adam took it upon himself and nudged you gently.

* * *

 You were too tired to dream, blacking out almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

As you started to wake up, the noises around you grew in volume, vague sounds slowly coming into clarity as hushed whispers and eager shouts. The bright lights were assaulting your eyelids, and you rolled over more, face relaxing into a smile as the hood covered your eyes.

A figure blocked the light source properly, but before you could thank them there was a small kick to your side.

Frowning, you groaned, a loud round of snickering passing through the room.

“C’mon,” the figure said, kneeling down beside you. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” The voice was warm, a hint of a smile audible in its words.

Still half-asleep, you extended your arms upward, uttering a single syllable.

“Up.”

* * *

“What did she say?” Jack asked, your voice too low for them to hear.

“She,” Adam stood up and shook his head, grinning wildly. “She told me to pick her up.”

Raucous laughter sounded, Kdin nearly falling out of her chair.

“You heard the girl, pick her up!” Barb said, grabbing the discarded spray bottle. “I gotta dye my hair sometime. Hurry up, Ellis.”

Hesitantly, he knelt down again, sliding an arm under your knees and another behind your neck. You shifted, and he froze, only moving again when you nodded slightly.

Your arms wrapped his neck, and he stood triumphantly, moving around to the center of the set. You were almost awake now, mind starting to comprehend that you were being carried bridal style in front of millions of people.

Your head rested on Adam’s shoulder, and you gently snuggled him, suppressing a snort when he nearly dropped you in surprise. Another round of laughter, and then he carried you off set.

He set you down cautiously, hands hovering as he made sure you could stand on your own.

“Awake yet?” he laughed, watching you yawn.

“Pretty sure sleeping beauty awakes with a kiss, hmm?” You teased, tapping your cheek with your finger.

You stifled a giggle as he flushed, smiling good naturedly as you walked back towards the set. Barb stood behind the couch, Caiti spraying her hair with the purple dye. Before you could get a word in, a hand grabbed your wrist, whirling you around.

Lips pressed against yours softly, hands resting tentatively on your waist, and _holy shit Adam Ellis is kissing me right now._ You responded enthusiastically, arms winding around his neck for the second time this evening.

You finally parted for air, face on fire as you met his gaze. A toothy grin sat plastered on his face, his eyes bright and clear despite how late it was. You looked at your feet, familiar red carpeting underneath your shoes.

_We’re on set._

You turned, meeting the camera’s view head on, and looked back at Adam frantically. Sensing your panic he narrowed his eyes before, too, coming to the same realization.

“Fuck, I,” he stuttered, hands moving away from your hips. “I didn’t mean – “

You pulled him close again, the kiss again ending far too quickly as you remembered where you were. It had the intended effect, worries silenced as his smile reappeared.

“Adam and Y/N for cutest Extra Life moment 2014,” J.J. said, and a round of applause and whistles indicated the rest of the staff agreed. You stood there for a couple more moments before sliding out of Adam’s grip and bowing to the audience, laughing all the while.

“So, Y/N,” Blaine said, bringing a mike to your face. “How’s your day going so far?”

“I’m definitely awake now,” you chuckled, another smile gracing your face as Adam’s fingers entwined with yours.


	2. He's Just Asleep on the Carpet

At this point, you weren’t really sure how far into the live stream you’d gotten. There wasn’t much to do on a Saturday at work, you and Jon having already finished next week’s t-shirt Tuesday, so you’d arrived to the set around 2 pm.  And it had been 14 hours since then, maybe? Long enough that you should’ve taken a break already, either slept a bit or gotten something to eat.

Barb and Caiti were organizing some sort of exercise break, stretch goals, they’d called it.  _Of course it’s a fucking pun._ Your eyes fluttered shut again, and Caiti’s voice started to fade out, coming across as muffled noise. Careful not to draw attention to yourself, you snuck behind the couch, nodding to Kdin before collapsing on the carpet. She peaked over, handing you a pillow.

“Thank you,” you whispered, snuggling into the rooster logo.

_20 minutes. Just a quick nap. 20 minutes._

“What did I just walk into?” Jack’s voice sounded to your left.

And that was the last thing you remember hearing.

* * *

 “Holy shit!” Barb exclaimed, stumbling as she passed behind the couch, catching herself at the last second. The bottle of hair dye fell to the ground, forgotten as she stared at the cause of her trip.

Laughter echoed throughout the set, everyone turning to look at her mishap.

“What did you do now?” J.J. joked, tone comically exasperated.

“I tripped over,” she paused, a smile lighting up her face as she gawked at the carpet in front of her. “Y/N?”

“What?” Blaine said, sitting up from the ground.

“He’s just asleep on the carpet!”

Kdin giggled conspiratorially, J.J. chuckling as he verified that you were indeed out cold behind the couch. You lay curled on your side, hood covering most of your face as your fingers tapped faintly against the carpet.

“How long has he been there?” Jack said, getting up to check for himself.

“He clocked out about $10 000 ago, I think.” Kdin said, nodding in your direction.

“Get a camera over here,” Jack called out, motioning to the general vicinity. “This is adorable.”

Adam crossed over with his phone, snapping a few pictures. The stream switched cameras a couple times, Cole eventually moving one over to get your face in the shot. Several ‘aww’s resonated throughout the set and the control room at the sight, a pleasant smile resting on your face.

“Wake him up!” a chorus of voices shouted excitedly.

A couple seconds passed, various people arguing about whether or not to wake you, when Adam took it upon himself and nudged you gently.

* * *

You were too tired to dream, blacking out almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

As you started to wake up, the noises around you grew in volume, vague sounds slowly coming into clarity as hushed whispers and eager shouts. The bright lights were assaulting your eyelids, and you rolled over more, face relaxing into a smile as the hood covered your eyes.

A figure blocked the light source properly, but before you could thank them there was a small kick to your side.

Frowning, you groaned, a loud round of snickering passing through the room.

“C’mon,” the figure said, kneeling down beside you. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” The voice was warm, a hint of a smile audible in its words.

Still half-asleep, you extended your arms upward, uttering a single syllable.

“Up.”

* * *

“What did he say?” Jack asked, your voice too low for them to hear.

“He,” Adam stood up and shook his head, grinning wildly. “He told me to pick him up.”

Raucous laughter sounded, Kdin nearly falling out of her chair.

“You heard the man, pick him up!” Barb said, grabbing the discarded spray bottle. “I gotta dye my hair sometime. Hurry up, Ellis.”

Hesitantly, he knelt down again, sliding an arm under your knees and another behind your neck. You shifted, and he froze, only moving again when you nodded slightly.

Your arms wrapped his neck, and he stood triumphantly, moving around to the center of the set. You were almost awake now, mind starting to comprehend that you were being carried bridal style in front of millions of people.

Your head rested on Adam’s shoulder, and you gently snuggled him, suppressing a snort when he nearly dropped you in surprise. Another round of laughter, and then he carried you off set.

He set you down cautiously, hands hovering as he made sure you could stand on your own.

“Awake yet?” he laughed, watching you yawn.

“Pretty sure sleeping beauty awakes with a kiss, hmm?” You teased, tapping your cheek with your finger.

You stifled a giggle as he flushed, smiling good naturedly as you walked back towards the set. Barb stood behind the couch, Caiti spraying her hair with the purple dye. Before you could get a word in, a hand grabbed your wrist, whirling you around.

Lips pressed against yours softly, hands resting tentatively on your waist, and  _holy shit Adam Ellis is kissing me right now._ You responded enthusiastically, arms winding around his neck for the second time this evening.

You finally parted for air, face on fire as you met his gaze. A toothy grin sat plastered on his face, his eyes bright and clear despite how late it was. You looked at your feet, familiar red carpeting underneath your shoes.

_We’re on set._

You turned, meeting the camera’s view head on, and looked back at Adam frantically. Sensing your panic he narrowed his eyes before, too, coming to the same realization.

“Fuck, I,” he stuttered, hands moving away from your hips. “I didn’t mean – “

You pulled him close again, the kiss again ending far too quickly as you remembered where you were. It had the intended effect, worries silenced as his smile reappeared.

“Adam and Y/N for cutest Extra Life moment 2014,” J.J. said, and a round of applause and whistles indicated the rest of the staff agreed. You stood there for a couple more moments before sliding out of Adam’s grip and bowing to the audience, laughing all the while.

“So, Y/N,” Blaine said, bringing a mike to your face. “How’s your day going so far?”

“I’m definitely awake now,” you chuckled, another smile gracing your face as Adam’s fingers entwined with yours.


	3. They're Just Asleep on the Carpet

At this point, you weren’t really sure how far into the live stream you’d gotten. There wasn’t much to do on a Saturday at work, you and Jon having already finished next week’s t-shirt Tuesday, so you’d arrived to the set around 2 pm.  And it had been 14 hours since then, maybe? Long enough that you should’ve taken a break already, either slept a bit or gotten something to eat.

Barb and Caiti were organizing some sort of exercise break, stretch goals, they’d called it.  _Of course it’s a fucking pun._ Your eyes fluttered shut again, and Caiti’s voice started to fade out, coming across as muffled noise. Careful not to draw attention to yourself, you snuck behind the couch, nodding to Kdin before collapsing on the carpet. She peaked over, handing you a pillow.

“Thank you,” you whispered, snuggling into the rooster logo.

_20 minutes. Just a quick nap. 20 minutes._

“What did I just walk into?” Jack’s voice sounded to your left.

And that was the last thing you remember hearing.

* * *

“Holy shit!” Barb exclaimed, stumbling as she passed behind the couch, catching herself at the last second. The bottle of hair dye fell to the ground, forgotten as she stared at the cause of her trip.

Laughter echoed throughout the set, everyone turning to look at her mishap.

“What did you do now?” J.J. joked, tone comically exasperated.

“I tripped over,” she paused, a smile lighting up her face as she gawked at the carpet in front of her. “Y/N?”

“What?” Blaine said, sitting up from the ground.

“They’re just asleep on the carpet!”

Kdin giggled conspiratorially, J.J. chuckling as he verified that you were indeed out cold behind the couch. You lay curled on your side, hood covering most of your face as your fingers tapped faintly against the carpet.

“How long have they been there?” Jack said, getting up to check for himself.

“They clocked out about $10 000 ago, I think.” Kdin said, nodding in your direction.

“Get a camera over here,” Jack called out, motioning to the general vicinity. “This is adorable.”

Adam crossed over with his phone, snapping a few pictures. The stream switched cameras a couple times, Cole eventually moving one over to get your face in the shot. Several ‘aww’s resonated throughout the set and the control room at the sight, a pleasant smile resting on your face.

“Wake them up!” a chorus of voices shouted excitedly.

A couple seconds passed, various people arguing about whether or not to wake you, when Adam took it upon himself and nudged you gently.

* * *

You were too tired to dream, blacking out almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

As you started to wake up, the noises around you grew in volume, vague sounds slowly coming into clarity as hushed whispers and eager shouts. The bright lights were assaulting your eyelids, and you rolled over more, face relaxing into a smile as the hood covered your eyes.

A figure blocked the light source properly, but before you could thank them there was a small kick to your side.

Frowning, you groaned, a loud round of snickering passing through the room.

“C’mon,” the figure said, kneeling down beside you. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” The voice was warm, a hint of a smile audible in its words.

Still half-asleep, you extended your arms upward, uttering a single syllable.

“Up.”

* * *

“What did they say?” Jack asked, your voice too low for them to hear.

“They,” Adam stood up and shook his head, grinning wildly. “They told me to pick them up.”

Raucous laughter sounded, Kdin nearly falling out of her chair.

“You heard 'em, pick them up!” Barb said, grabbing the discarded spray bottle. “I gotta dye my hair sometime. Hurry up, Ellis.”

Hesitantly, he knelt down again, sliding an arm under your knees and another behind your neck. You shifted, and he froze, only moving again when you nodded slightly.

Your arms wrapped his neck, and he stood triumphantly, moving around to the center of the set. You were almost awake now, mind starting to comprehend that you were being carried bridal style in front of millions of people.

Your head rested on Adam’s shoulder, and you gently snuggled him, suppressing a snort when he nearly dropped you in surprise. Another round of laughter, and then he carried you off set.

He set you down cautiously, hands hovering as he made sure you could stand on your own.

“Awake yet?” he laughed, watching you yawn.

“Pretty sure sleeping beauty awakes with a kiss, hmm?” You teased, tapping your cheek with your finger.

You stifled a giggle as he flushed, smiling good naturedly as you walked back towards the set. Barb stood behind the couch, Caiti spraying her hair with the purple dye. Before you could get a word in, a hand grabbed your wrist, whirling you around.

Lips pressed against yours softly, hands resting tentatively on your waist, and  _holy shit Adam Ellis is kissing me right now._ You responded enthusiastically, arms winding around his neck for the second time this evening.

You finally parted for air, face on fire as you met his gaze. A toothy grin sat plastered on his face, his eyes bright and clear despite how late it was. You looked at your feet, familiar red carpeting underneath your shoes.

_We’re on set._

You turned, meeting the camera’s view head on, and looked back at Adam frantically. Sensing your panic he narrowed his eyes before, too, coming to the same realization.

“Fuck, I,” he stuttered, hands moving away from your hips. “I didn’t mean – “

You pulled him close again, the kiss again ending far too quickly as you remembered where you were. It had the intended effect, worries silenced as his smile reappeared.

“Adam and Y/N for cutest Extra Life moment 2014,” J.J. said, and a round of applause and whistles indicated the rest of the staff agreed. You stood there for a couple more moments before sliding out of Adam’s grip and bowing to the audience, laughing all the while.

“So, Y/N,” Blaine said, bringing a mike to your face. “How’s your day going so far?”

“I’m definitely awake now,” you chuckled, another smile gracing your face as Adam’s fingers entwined with yours.


End file.
